


Ghost Writer

by Scrib_eyeSteak



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: F/M, Pokephilia, Spitroasting, Table Sex, Tongues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21599983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrib_eyeSteak/pseuds/Scrib_eyeSteak
Summary: Shauntal's latest work hits some snags
Relationships: Shauntal/Gengar
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Ghost Writer

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to the one and only NidoranDuran!

* * *

_ **I have a discord now! Come on over to [The Steakhouse ](https://discord.gg/rPhkz4G) and join us. See you there :)** _

* * *

_Eyes cast down, he tried to ignore her pleas - and the yearning in his dusky heart._

Shantal pondered this phrase before shaking her head. "Ugh...no," she scratched it away.

Her quarters were dark save for some atmospheric candles. The curtains drawn over the cold, windy Unovan night. She was still in her normal attire, though she had slipped into more comfortable slippers over her hose-clad feet.

From her seat at the desk, the Elite Four master was struggling to write her next work. A piece that could eclipse the recent trends spewing out of the Galar region and put her back at the top. Pages upon pages of synopsis', notes, and passages littered her surroundings.

Shauntal adjusted her glasses and mused for a single moment. A brief silence passed over her study before her pen's scratching resumed.

'_As she squeezed him, begging and sobbing, a low, guttural growl rumbled in her ears…'_

"**Gar…"**

"Hmm?!"

She snapped up, looking around her dimly lit chamber. Nothing seemed out of place, not even the drawn curtains by the windows. Cautiously, she returned to her work.

"Sh-_She felt him - his rippled form, his rocky body. And more than that, she felt something down there, rubbing against her stomach. It was wa-_ooh!"

Shauntal yelped as something graced over her stomach - something wet. She glanced down at her dress, but didn't see a thing beneath her heaving bosom. "Oh for goodness sake…"

"_Before she could flinch, another sensation struck her. Cold air blasted against her na-aa_pppe?!"

She actually dropped her pen in shock as an icy blast assaulted the back of her neck. Moreover, she felt something wet slither across it, eliciting a hiss before she finally snapped. 'Oh for goodness sake!"

"**Gen…"**

Shauntal sighed, rubbing her temples. "Gengar, this isn't funny - I'm trying to write you know!"

Her words echoed through the room and bounced off the walls. Not but the low moan of the outside winds answered her, but she knew better now. "...Gengar?"

…

…

_Sluuuuuurp_

"Gah!"

Shauntal adjusted her glasses before flying up from her desk. She turned back, eyes blazing as she snarled, "That's it! What did I tell you about in-tru...ding?"

The room was empty.

She cautiously examined her surroundings, looking for any sign of the mischievous ghost. Shauntal leaned back against the desk, arms crossed and slippers tapping. "...Genga-aah?!"

Suddenly, she flew back onto the desk. Her arms quickly flew up and back to try and catch her fall. She managed to grab the edge before her shoulders slammed against the wood and sent her manuscript pieces flying. Her breasts heaved against her dress and the lacy bra within.

"**Gengar!"**

Shauntal shook the circling pidgeys away in time to see her dress hike up. A 'riiip' signaled the tearing of her pantyhose, and soon she felt her lacy panties being dragged down her stocking-clad legs. She tried to keep her thighs shut as something wrested them apart. "W-Wait, I have to write thi-eeeeeh?!"

Her eyes widened as she felt something split her pussy - something big.

"N-Not no-oooooh~"

Her protests melted as whatever was in her started thrusting. In and out, letting her walls open and close. Something was still keeping her legs apart, and even forced one of them into the air as her foot blindly groped for the floor below.

Shauntal struggled for support between her desk and her invisible lover. The pace quickened until she could hear the squeaks and rattles of her worn desk beneath her. Her toe tip snagged against the slipper laying flat on the floor. The other one threatened to shake its way off her hanging foot with every thrust.

"Ooh! Oh! Oh! O-ooooh~"

Shauntal's voice echoed through the room. Sultry, lustful mewls escaped her lips. Her head tilted back and exposed her neck above her scarf.

"**Gar!"**

Her clasp flew off, letting her scarf unravel around her shoulders. She felt something long and wet start attacking her bare collar - from the base of her chin all the way down to the swell of her breasts. It pulled down her dress top as she struggled to ask, "C-Can I at least see yo-oooh-u?"

"**Ge-ge-gen"**

From between her legs, Gengar emerged. The usual grin on his disturbing maw broken open as its long tongue molested her top. He floated in midair as his thick cock plunged in and out of his trainer's snatch.

Gengar was an odd pokemon. Not one that she usually had on her team, and for very good reasons. There were only so many times you could endure the threat of public humiliation as the crafty ghost fondled or groped her before she ultimately had to banish him to her bedroom. He was a troublemaker to his core, and yet she wouldn't dream of releasing him.

Not when he was just so _good_ at seeing to her needs.

Shauntal smiled at the sneering pokemon. Her leg reached out of his grasp and wrapped around his now-corporeal back. She licked her lips before cooing, "You naughty ghost~"

"**Gar!"**

Gengar floated forward, still thrusting in her snatch. His tongue slithered up from between her breasts and up to her waiting lips. She licked her puckered lips before leaning forward.

Shauntal kissed his tongue, peppering it with light pecks and smooches. The ghost let her repeat her actions a few times before he sneakily darted in her mouth. Her eyes widened as she felt his thick, coiling tongue bathing her maw with pokemon spit. "_Mmmmmm~"_

Her own tongue tried to flutter against his but only succeeded in tickling the long, slimy appendage. She felt him coiling through her mouth and to the entrance of her throat.

He dived down.

_Glrk Glrk Glrk Glrk._

Shuantal's eyes rolled back as she reveled in the esoteric, ectophilliac spit-roasting. Between the cock in her twat and the tongue fucking her throat, she was suspended in a constant state of sexual euphoria. Gengar's glowing red eyes and sharp teeth blazed from the darkness as he enjoyed the private privilege of fucking his trainer.

The ghost pokemon shifted its body slightly, letting its corporeal cock ripple. Suddenly, ridges grew out of the shaft and prodded against her gushing walls. The sudden friction caused her already sensitive body to catapult straight into an orgasmic ruin. "OOOOOH GENGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

**Ga-ga-gar!"**

Her pokemon cackled as he fucked his trainer into orgasm after orgasm. Her walls attempted to clamp down on him and force his own climax, but the shifty pokemon simply phased his dick in and out of tangibility to keep him at bay. The same routine was done to his tongue every time she inadvertently tried to bite down, or mercifully allow brief flashes of air through her flaring nostrils and into her needy lungs.

Their routine lasted long into the night - him sending her into a never-ending string of climactic bliss, and phasing in and out before she could drag him for the ride. The wind tapping the windows couldn't hope to compare to the creaking desk or the garbled shrieks and howls. The candles burned out, and still they fucked on.

Shauntal had lost count of how many times she'd been fucked into euphoria. Her body was awash in sweat, her dress moist and crumpled around her body. Tears had run and dried down her cheeks from behind her fogged-over glasses. She tiredly glanced under her rims at the nearby clock. What she saw made her freeze.

It was nearly dawn.

"Geh-geh, need...focah"

"**Gen?"**

Gengar removed his tongue, finally letting her sore jaw snap shut. Shauntal gulped much-needed air as she wheezed out, "I-It's nearly tuh-time for the Leaguuue to open…"

He squirmed under his trainers hoarse, scratchy throat. A part of him feared what she'd do as punishment - would she put him back in the ball. Instead, Shauntal made it quite clear what she wanted.

"**Ga?!"**

She tossed her scarf away before reaching back to grab the edge again. From behind her fogged glasses, he could make out her lust-clouded eyes. "F-Finish this, now!"

Gengar's eyes widened before his smile returned in full force. He obliged his beloved, ever-patient trainer. Happily, in fact.

_PLAP PLAP PLAP PLAP PLAP PLAP PLAP PLAP PLAP PLAP PLAP PLAP_

Shauntal tipped her head back and screamed, Gengar I'm-!"

_Poof_

Her pussy clamped shut, still leaking quim. Her leg dropped down and tapped against the floor. It took her a few moments before she realized what had happened. Gengar was gone, at the brink of his release.

She glanced around, eyes widened and devoid of her lustful stupor. "W-Where did yo-_ulmph_?!"

Shauntal's head flew back as Gengar stuffed his entire cock down her throat. She barely even had time to register this before she was suddenly choking on hot, sticky poke-spunk. Her throat bulged as she struggled to swallow it all.

_Glrk Glr-pop_

"Wha?!"

Shauntal's stunned face was soon covered in ropes of cum. Gengar shot the rest of his loads over his trainer's face, paying particular attention to her big glasses and her frayed hair. The rest poured into her gaping mouth until it bubbled and gargled between her cheeks.

Satisfied, Gengar departed for good and left Shauntal alone. The Elite four master gargled cum as she struggled to move. Her neck turned to the side in time to see the nicely stacked pile of papers that plopped down beside her.

'_That cheeky little sneak.'_

Shauntal struggled to her feet, wincing as her body cracked and popped. Hours on the table hadn't done her any good, and she was definitely gonna be sore for the rest of the day. She wiped one of her lenses before trying to read the clock again.

She still had an hour left before the League opened for challengers. Perhaps enough time for a shower and several cups of coffee. She spat out the rest of the cum in her mouth before wiping her lips clean.

Shauntal smiled.

"Perfect."

she limped to her shower, fingers twitching in anticipation. Her trial the previous night had struck her with much-needed inspiration, and she yearned to capitalize on it between the rounds of battle. The scenario was already vivid in her mind - a poor little hex girl in a creepy old home, with only some ravenous ghosts as her companions.

She glanced at the bathroom mirror as the first peak of dawn shone through her window. A gleam shone from behind her spunk-coated glasses and a smirk fixed on her lips. "I'll beat that 'ball guy' trash yet."


End file.
